


What happened after...

by Ellie_X



Category: Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius, Celaena Sardothien - Fandom, Maeve - Fandom, Rowan Whitethorn - Fandom, Rowan | Aelin, Throne of Glass - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_X/pseuds/Ellie_X
Summary: After Aelin gets out of her coffin she refuses to settle until she retrieves something that Maeve took from her, Everyone is confused to what could be so important...





	1. Chapter 1

"Please!" I cried out to the bulking Fae warrior stood before me. I was on my knees begging the dark wolf." Just take her away, anywhere! As long as she can't get her hands on her!" I was whimpering as he looked me in the eyes and got down to my level   
"Aelin I will do all I can but I can't stay with her, I will find a place for her and get her away...but if Maeve finds out, I can't protect you or her." Fenrys got back up and took the young, fragile babe from my arms. "Thank you," I cried,"For everything." Then he just vanished, gone with the small child.  
==========================================================  
Rowan  
^^^^^^  
"AELIN!" I called as I climbed the steep grass hill, now covered in cold,red blood. 13 years. We've been apart for 13 years. Years of suffering and hollowness. Empty without her. I spied the tent that the cadre and Maeve were sharing and felt it. The bond snap back to life. Hope. There was hope.  
I saw the dull iron coffin. My Mate. Held prisoner by that evil queen.  
Maeve and the cadre were nowhere in sight, most likely on the battle field that I slipped away from. As I stepped infront of the iron chamber the lock snapped off and a thin,pale woman came stumbling out. Aelin. It was her but she didn't look like her, didn't smell like her. She looked and smelt...Broken,in need of her mate. She collapsed to the ground with a cringing thud. I scooped her up hesitatingly and being cautious of her back which no longer had skin, it was just shredded muscle and bone. Aedion came sprinting in and dropped to his knees when he saw who I had in my arms. A whimper came from him. We stalked out of the tent being wary of our surroundings and made our way to Manon and Abraxos so they could take Aelin back to Terrasen. As we stood in front of the thirteen I just stared at my arms. At the meek and tiny body I held. My mate.  
As I handed her to Manon,who was already saddled on the large scaly Wyvern, Aelin eyes jolted open and she started screaming. Telling us to let her go she needed to go back to Doranelle to retrieve something of ours. She refused to go with Manon. " Take me to her! Take me to Maeve! Take me to Doranelle!" She screamed and cried. I cried too for my mate completely broken and suffering.  
"She has something of ours! We must get it back! Now!" She shouted and flame grew in her eyes.  
"Aelin, you have been with her for 13 years and now you're crawling back to her, what could be so important?" I questioned her softly.  
"SHE has something of ours" she said again through clenched teeth and a tight jaw. I dropped my head and asked her " what could be so important that you need to go back to her to retrieve?" I asked trying to stay calm.  
"Everything..." she growled at me. She suddenly dropped to the floor, I caught her half way down and Manon stepped out from behind her and purred,  
" she will be easier to deal with once she's in a calmer environment, fed and healed. Then we will talk about retrieving this item from Maeve." Me, Aedion and the thirteen stood there with our jaws dropped until finally Asterin said,  
" Jees Manon you didn't have to knock her out!" Manon only grew a smile that went from ear to ear before pulling her out of my arms and sat her infront of where she would normally ride Abraxos.   
" Rowan I swear to you she will not get hurt in the flight and If she wakes up mid air I will explain where we are taking her and what's happened over the years." Her words calmed me but then I said,  
"I will fly beside you in my hawk form to keep an eye on her." She only nodded before we were all saddled and shot into the sky. We flew fast until the battlefield was a blur then we slowed our pace. Aelin was out for days, I think she needed it and by the time she awoke we were already in Terrasen.


	2. Aelin

Aelin ^^^^^ I awoke in a strange bedroom I did not recognise. A bedroom, not a tight iron coffin. That's when I scented him. Rowan. I cried out and whimpered as I looked to my right to find him still asleep. My mate. I sat and waited for him to awaken but it only took him a few minutes before his eyes quickly opened and he shot up and looked at me. We just stared at each other before I got up and left the room, trying to work out where I was in the castle before I turned a familiar corner. The throne room. I can still see my mother and father sat by my uncles throne, proud. Aedion stood up form the banquet table where he and lysandra sat eating and came and took my hand. He brought me to the table and sat me down placing a piled up plate filled with food. I wanted to heave at the thought of eating the food but held it in as Aedion looked at me with pain in his eyes. I looked into his and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug and then Lysandra. I heard him before I saw him, Rowan walked in as I was hugging Lysandra. When I retreated from her warm embrace I got up off my chair and prowled towards my mate. I stood on my tiptoes as I must have shrunk due to my weight loss and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his hands around my newly healed back still being cautious and soft. We parted and I looked into his eyes and said,  
" I missed you, everyday every minute I missed you" I meant every word but then I said" but we need to go to Doranelle, I'm sorry if I keep pestering but there are two reasons; one I need to retrieve something that Maeve took from me and I need to pay her back for her crimes" He nodded and took in a breath, breathing me in.   
"I love you so much, but please just tell me what you need to get back from Maeve, we can decide together whether it is worth going back for. Please" I only shook my head and whispered,   
" Trust me Rowan it is worth it and I can't tell you right now, I don't want to give you or myself false hope, but if she does have it... we need it back or she'll use it against me. Rowan I really want to tell you but I just...can't. Not until we are at Doranelle." He only nodded before Manon came strolling in.  
" Well hello Aelin enjoy your sleep?," she grinned at me to which I y grinned back and purred sweetly,   
"I really enjoyed being hit it the back of my head with solid iron claws and dragged across the sea on the back of a Wyvern." She only replied with a bow and stalked off to pile a plate full of food.   
"Well I guess we are going to Doranelle," Rowan said slowly. My head shot up and I stared at Rowan before grabbing him into a full embrace. I whispered in his ear,   
"Thank you" Then there was a warmth at my neck that ran down my back. His tears warmed my neck and my back.


	3. Doranelle

A week after I awoke we were in the skies, I was with Manon on the back of Abraxos, Rowan in hawk form and his wings brushed my hand every now and then. Land was in sight, Wendlyn. We landed in the court yard of her fortress and everyone was already being cautious of me. There was fire in my eyes and flames in my hands. This ends now.  
Rowans winds blew the big oak doors off their hinges. I stormed in and pinned the remaining cadre to the walls with hands of flame choking them. Maeves face showed fear and shock. Good.   
"Where is she!" I screamed at Maeve already sending a hand of blue flame to restrain her.  
"Who?"She choked out as a wicked grin spread across her face.  
"You know who!" I growled at my Aunt. Bearing my teeth I stalked closer to the Dias at which she sat.  
"Oh my dear Elsif?" She said smiling like the crazed killer she was.  
"She is not yours and she is not named Elsif!, Bring her to me!"I screamed with my face in hers.  
"Elsif! Come here Darling" Maeve called staring me in the eyes  
"Yes mother, you called?" The young girl, tanned and tall. She was strong, I could sense it.Her powers are strong. I was distracted, shouldn't have been distracted.  
"Free Me my child!" Maeve cried to the girl. She was running at me and Manon already was on the move ready to strike until I flung her to the wall with the cadre and screamed at everyone,   
" STOP! Don't harm her!" She struck me with ice and winds I dropped to the ground Rowan immediately at my side. I looked at her and begged "She's not your mother, she is evil. She will control you. Look me in the eyes child. Really look!" She stopped and looked at me, her dilated pupils turned slick and watery and she also dropped to the floor and began crying. "Child come closer, come here." I panted as her ice has sent shocks up my body that were still causing me difficulty breathing. She dragged herself across the floor and I embraced her and she did it back. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes and we were both in tears. I released Manon and gave her an apologetic look and she nodded with a wry smile. Maeve was on the floor panting as my flames were slowly crushing her. I stood her up and I prowled over to Maeve with a frown on my face.   
" Defenceless now aunt, now I'm only going to ask you once. Will you break your blood oaths to the entire cadre and release 'Elsif'" I smiled widely and said" or else I will rip you apart piece by piece and I will take my time doing it, 13 years to be exact. All the time you kept me locked up in that iron coffin. You will suffer." She lay there and bared her teeth at me. I just tilted my head and raised a brow. " made up your mind?" I asked sweetly. She just spat at my feet before nodding.  
"I will release the cadre and Elsif." With that I turned on my heels and walked to Rowan looking him dead in the eye before I said,  
" Rowan, meet our daughter. Thea." His face went from stunned to painful and he turned and left the room. Before I had the chance to run after him he stopped and looked at me. His eyes filled with tears and he just dropped to his knees I ran over to him and dropped to mine and kissed him, "this is what was so important" He smiled and was crying we stood up and I nodded to him. I ushered Thea to go with him and she did. I needed to repay Maeve and I didn't want my daughter anywhere near when I did.  
"Alright," I said sharply and bluntly,"break the oath." And she did I weakened the force on her and she released everyone's Blood oath. I released the cadre from my restraint of fire but didn't let Cairn down, no he could go to hell with Maeve as well.  
" now let's get down to business" I mused as I sliced Cairns throat with a blunt piece of wood that came from the oak doors Rowan burst through.Maeve stood there crying. She was crying. I stalked closer to her and threw her across the room with my flame burning wherever I touched her skin. A roar erupted from her, I just laughed and said   
" Maeve, my sweet aunt Maeve, you had it coming. You can't just get away with everything you've done. You cut down my parents, your own sister. Took my daughter from me, killing one of your cadre in the process and turned everyone against you." I looked her dead in the eye," to be honest Maeve I'm going to be doing you a favour because I could give you to all the people that you hurt or inflicted and let them deal with you... but I'm selfish and want you all for myself." With that I grew firey claws and lifted her chin so she'd look me dead in the eye when I said the next thing." And I'm going to enjoy every second of it. " with that I grabbed her by her onyx hair and dragged her pale body across the stone floor and I was going to parade the streets, humiliating her infront of everyone that feared her. She stared at her cadre with pleading eyes and they just turned away in sync. Discarding her. She was nothing to them, they were only chained to her. She must have realised this as she stopped struggling and just let me drag her out into the city. Eyes everywhere we're upon the she-devil that I held by the hair. I was cloaked in darkness, it followed me like a mist. I walked through the city and was cheered on by everyone who was there to see. After not socialising with anyone but Fenrys for the first few months I was in that iron coffin, he taught me how to winnow in case I ever got out and now was the time I could use it. I winnowed me and Maeve to Mistward. As soon as I charged through the front gates Luca and Emrys were there to greet me and paused as they beheld who I had in my grasp. As I released Maeves hair there was a clump intertwined between my fingers, which I quickly burned away. She showed no emotion other than pure hatred and gave me a look that said it all. Here at Mistward I was going to kill her. Slowly.  
==========================================================  
"Are you really going to spend all this time torturing me, just get it over with. Go spend time with that brute of yours and child." Maeve said twistedly. I chuckled.  
"Now that me and the 'brute' are officially mates, I've settled and now I have all the time in the world. I can take as long as I'd like and I can do whatever I like, isn't that right Luca," I looked at the male stood beside me. Face still in shock at who he was looking at. Who knelt before us.  
"Indeed Elentiya." Was his only reply.  
Silence filled the room. I eyed the evil abomination sat before me. She was face down on the rough stone floor after I punched her in the temple with a fist of flame. The hollow sound recached off the tiles as she hit the ground. I reached for one of the embalming tools that lay on the silver tray Emrys provided me, and a twisted smile grew across my blood covered face.  
This is only the beginning.  
==========================================================


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin decides that it's time to head back to Terrasen but first she must tell the others the truth of Thea...

After a week of sleepless nights and endless torturing, I finally decided it was time to head back to Doranelle and depart back to Terrasen. But I was going home with 1 extra unplanned guest. Maeve. I kept her alive, she may have some use after all.   
"Fireheart! You're back finally!" Rowan cried as I boarded the ship, 'the iron maiden'.   
"Rowan! Yes, I've decided to bring Maeve with us. She has been a delight." I chuckled,  
"How have things been?, you will need to tell me what has happened since I've been gone on the way home." I said with a smile as Rowan stepped forward and kissed my exposed neck.   
"I missed you, that's what I can tell you now" he mumbled into my shoulder.  
"I missed you too," I said with a purr" and I've especially missed this." He brought his kiss higher until it reached my lips and sent sparks down my spine. My mate. Here with me.  
==========================================================  
"Ok I'm just going to say it how it is, The week before I was taken...I spent many days locked in my room. I was ill. Except I wasn't, I had quite severe morning sickness as well as sea sickness and was hiding away from you guys. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that if I told you that I knew I had to form the lock you wouldn't let me out of your sight. So I don't tell you that I was pregnant. Even Rowan didn't know, but when Maeve took me... I didn't know what she would do if she found out. When I started showing I begged and begged Fenrys to glamour me so Maeve wouldn't be able to tell I was pregnant , I was afraid of what she might do to our child. When the time came and i birthed her, I couldn't hide her in my cell so again I begged Fenrys to take her away. I told him to take her anywhere and he did. I haven't seen him since..." Everyone's faces were focused on me and there was utter silence. " I don't know what happened after that, when J had to part ways with her it broke me... she was the only reason I resisted breaking earlier, I did it for her. My last remaining piece of Rowan but when she was gone. I had nothing." I started to cry as I spoke, I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. Rowan held me but then Thea walked in.  
"M-mother... can I call you mother?" She asked sweetly with a slight smile.  
A sob came from me." Yes dear, call me whatever you would like,"   
"I- I want to tell you what happened to me, where I went, who I was with. Everything." I nodded and my court, my brave and loving court, all sat down and listened to Thea.  
"I was raised by a man, he was called Fenrys. He said he was a bad man and didn't deserve to know me, but he wasn't bad, he was kind and cared for me. Well he did until mothe- Maeve came. She asked him who I was and he tried and tried to resist telling her but it was like she controlled him. Made him tell her. Then she took me in as one of her own, she taught me how to use my magic and lots of other things but she wasn't kind like Fenrys. She was evil and controlling. I lived with her for 6 years until you came and saved me."   
"What happened to Fenrys?," I asked , everyone just looked at the ground.  
"Maeve killed him... ordered Connall to do it. Kill his own brother. She killed him for taking in a child, but we didn't know until now who that child was. " Gabriel said from behind me. Now it was time for Maeve to pay, she killed my daughters saviour and now the fun really starts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys again if there are any mistakes or you have a suggestion please be sure to notify me with a comment xx Thanks for reading!


	5. Surprises everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain someone comes back into Aelin's life...

Blood. It's was everywhere.  
" I told you, we could do to the hard way or the easy way... I'm going to give you one more chance" I asked the filthy merchant that I tied to the old mahogany chair.  
"I will never tell you! " He screamed at me. With that I gave him a smirk and pulled out my embalming daggers. This is going to be fun.  
=============================================================  
16 years years have passed since I last saw her. Since she died. Celaena.  
Killed by Rouke Farran Arobynn told me, I was beyond pissed I went savage. A massacre is an understatement of what I did. I was sent away to Ellwye by Arobynn for a few jobs and ended up staying there, I felt quite homely but something wasn't right. I never got over the fact that she was dead, she couldn't have been dead she is Celaena Sardothien. Ardalan's assassin! If anything I should be dead. But now I'm going to do a little digging.  
=============================================================  
I'm really back! Rifthold.  
Everything seems so different, happier.  
Tern met me at the gates of the guild, and told me about Arobynn and how he was mysteriously murdered in his sleep, old guy had it coming. But one thing he said really got me. Celaena was alive. Really alive. Last heard of her was over a decade ago at the glass castle but she was close with the king. Celaena. As soon as Tern told me I was already have way down the drive sprinting for the castle. I'm now older and a lot less nimble on my feet but I'm still one of the best in Erelia. I have to see her again.  
=============================================================  
Security at the castle wasn't as tough as it was before the war. King Dorian didn't have many enemies so I guess there really isn't any threat to him. I was greeted at the door by a man called Chaol, he says he is the kings Captain of the Guard and Right hand.  
"I heard you have questions regarding Celaena sardothien, Sadly king Dorian is in Terrasen going over things with Queen Aelin and King Rowan but I'm here to listen to your questions," he said with a forced smile.  
"Uhh.. yes my name is Sam - Sam Cortland..." As soon as I said 'Sam' his face changed from a smile to a thin line and bulging eyes.  
"Well Sam I think you better come with me, I'm leaving for Terrasen this afternoon and I think you should come with me. "  
"But I haven't even asked you my questions and why Terrasen? Plus you don't know anything about me! I could be a killer for all you know..." I said with a raised brow and a grin.  
"I know everything about you Sam, hence why I'm asking you to join me to Terrasen. Celaena is there." He said calmly.  
"She really is alive, and in Terrasen!?" I said to him his only reply was a quick dip of his head. And that afternoon we were sent on our way on two black steeds.  
=============================================================  
The whole journey he refused to tell me why she was here in Terrasen and only giving one word answers to everything I asked.  
Then we were on a long twisting road that lead directly to the castle, why the castle? What are we doing going to the castle? I didn't ask Chaol as he'd most likely ignore me. Soon enough we were off our horses and going up the steps to the large ebony doors.  
=============================================================  
Aelin  
^^^^^  
Me, Rowan and Thea were all sat in the throne room helping Lysandra prepare her speech for when she gets crowned Lady next week, Rowan was really only playing with Thea whilst I was actually helping, those two are inseparable but I love them both for it. Gods whenever one of the male courtiers get too close to Thea , friend or not, Rowan loses it and is always with her.  
"Your majesty," one servant called," Lord Chaol is here and he's brought a guest he said you must see urgently"  
"Okay thank you Raymond, send them in" I called back  
Chaol entered the room with a large grin,  
"What are you grinning at? And what poor soul did you drag along with you?" I asked as I hit him in the shoulder.  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know..." he said still holding his grin  
"Please enlighten me, I want to see who could survive a 2 week journey with you" I said with a snort.  
"Raymond send him in!" Chaol called out to the servant.  
============================================================  
I was on my knees as soon as I saw him, Rowan instantly at my side.  
"Aelin what is it?" He asked softly.  
"S-aa- m" I stuttered  
He walked fully in the room and faced me. We were both on the floor. Rowan and Thea just stood next to each other with puzzled looks on their faces.i found the strength to stand up and hobble over to where Sam was kneeling to the ground.  
"Sam..." I whispered as I embraced him  
"Celaena, I thought you were dead, I saw your body a- a- and I lost it I had to leave I didn't know you were still..."  
"Arobynn told me you were dead, I saw your body too, but I guess it wasn't actually us." I laughed " God Sam your looking old, "  
" How come you don't look a day over 20!?" He asked me... I froze. Chaol didn't tell him anything obviously.  
"Sam... this is Rowan. Rowan this is Sam." They both exchanged glances and Rowan grunted and stood at my side, his hand on my waist.  
"Oh, you're umm together..." he said slowly.  
"Rowan is my husband and my mate..."  
"Mate?" He said in a shocked tone," only Fae mate." That's when he noticed my ears and Rowans. "H-how?"  
"Do you remember Aelin Ashyrver Galathynius?..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting a lot I've had school work and stuff like that, but the holidays are coming up and that means...LOTS OF CHAPTERS!!!! Woooh!!!!  
> Thanks for your support guys lyl! X

"So ok, let me get this straight. You're Aelin. The missing princess, this is Rowan. Your mate and husband. You're Fae and you have fire powers and you killed Erawan and you have Maeve in your dungeons? " Sams face was a near ice white, he just stared at me with dead eyes.  
"Yes, however Arobynn wasn't lying to you though when he said Celaena was dead. Celaena died at the glass castle when I became Lillian." Rowan was still at my side, he just listened and whenever I had to mention anything tough he gave my hand a little squeeze. " if you want to know about Lillian you should ask Chaol, he can tell you more than I can." I gave him a shy smile before Thea came in the room dragging Lysandra with her.   
"Sorry Aelin for interrupting Thea just dra- Sam?!"   
"Lysandra!"Sam shot to his feet and was instantly hugging Lysandra, "Thank the gods you're both alive... wait you two are friends?"   
"Uhh yes I must have left that bit out, when we went to save Aedion. Lysandra helped, a lot." I was now holding Lysandra hand, not for my sake but she also paled and looked quite flimsy.  
"Well, this is very unexpected. I suppose you know about everything now." Lysandra said slow and quiet to Sam. " I'm a shape-shifter" Their eyes locked at the words, and Sam. Poor Sam. He was so shocked and confuse.  
"A shape-shifter. Ok I should have expected something like that after everything I've heard."   
Silence filled the room before The started, "Father please may we go train, I want to show you something that mother taught me whilst you were in Wendlyn last week." Thea said whilst tugging at his Tunic. Sam paled even more, he was beyond ice white.  
"This child, she's..." Sam said slowly.  
" Yes, her name is Thea Samantha Whitethorn." His colour coming back after those words.   
Silence stilled the room yet again.  
"Samantha? You named her after me..." He smiled at Thea and she replied with a huge ear to ear grin.  
"Yes we did, she is a fighter. Just like you, a warrior." I smiled at Thea and she ran up to Sam.  
"So you're my Uncle Sam, mother said you were off in the skies protecting us from anymore evil, was it fun in the sky? I can go to the sky but I never see evil, but I guess it's because you destroy it. Me and father go flying together. Can you shift?" Thea bombarded Sam with a million questions.  
"No darling I can't shift like your father can but I can touch the sky, as can your mother. We use to be quite the team. Scaling unimaginably high towers, blowing up slave ships, your mother was as nimble as a panther. And as silent as one too" Same gave Thea a pat on the shoulder before she bolted out the room dragging Rowan and Lysandra with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, this is my first fan fic!!!!! I will post weekly, at least. Leave comments and suggestions, Thanks Readers!!!!! Xxxxxxx


End file.
